1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a frame for a concrete screed, and in particular is concerned with a frame stiffening apparatus and a screed frame utilizing such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screeds are well known in the concrete industry. After concrete is poured, a screed is run along the upper surface of the wet concrete to smooth and settle the concrete. Oftentimes, a screed includes a vibrating mechanism to expedite the settlement of the concrete. Representative examples of screeds include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,873 and 4,253,778.
During use, a screed frame may tend to deflect and bend from the resistance of wet concrete as the screed travels along the upper surface. After repeated uses, a frame may be bent beyond repair, thereby prematurely shortening the life of the screed.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable that a screed frame be strong and rigid and resist deflection during use. It is desirable that an apparatus for stiffening a screed frame be economical to install and adaptable to conventional screed frames.
In a copending application, U.S. application Ser. No. 07/006,508 filed Jan. 22, 1987, the present applicant discloses a cable-formed truss for strengthening a concrete screed. It is desirable that an apparatus for stiffening a screed frame cooperate with the cable-formed truss of the above-referenced application.